


injuries

by artymiswritesfics



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, ITS WILD, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tickling, did you know i write Really Short Fics on this account?, its Not That Good but I Dont Care!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: will gets injured and nico is his emotional support dumbass.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 78





	injuries

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: “If you still take prompts could you do one where Will fakes a foot injury to get Nico to tickle him?” but i changed it slightly!

“Ow, fuck!”

“Hey, fucking profanity,” Says Nico from his bed. “What’s wrong?”

Will sits on the ground, holding his foot. “I stubbed my toe on your table. You really do need to move it, it’s in the way.”

Nico shakes his head. “It looks nice where it is and if people aren’t looking where they’re going, then that’s their problem.”

“I’m the only one who ever comes in here apart from Hazel! Do you  _ want _ to see me in pain?” Will complains.

Nico gets up to crouch beside his boyfriend. “Well, what the fuck do you want me to do? You’re the doctor here.”

Will groans. “Does it look broken?”

“That’s kinda dramatic,” Nico says, rolling his eyes. “You stubbed your toe, no, it’s not  _ broken. _ I thought you were the doctor.”

“It hurts, okay? And I can never be too safe— don’t!”

Nico stops, staring wide-eyed at the freckled face in front of him. Will turns a light pink and mumbles something indiscernible.

“What was that?” Nico asks. His smirk is audible in his tone, and Will shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Nico repeats his previous action—brushing his fingers against the sole of Will’s foot—which causes another, slightly louder squeak to emerge.

“Ticklish, Solace?” Nico asks, wiggling his fingers and grinning at the resulting giggles.

It’s not that Will can’t answer; he just decides not to. His smile grows and he just focuses on letting himself laugh, because Zeus knows he hasn’t been doing enough of it lately.

“I really love your laugh, it’s cute,” Nico comments teasingly as he moves to squeeze the other boy’s knees.

Will yelps and tries to sputter out something in response.

“Are you ticklish anywhere else? That’s a dumb question, actually, I know you are.” Nico experimentally pinches at Will’s lower ribs, eliciting a snort and a hand flying up to cover it. “C’mon, don’t do that, it’s not like anyone else is in here with us.”

Will manages a broken “ _ It’s embarrassing! _ ” through hiccups and hysterics. Nico just shakes his head.

He finally stops when Will grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers together, giggling and out of breath.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, at least,” Will admits.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Nico says dreamily.

Will ducks his head. “Shut it, di Angelo. I hate you.”

“That’s rude. Wonder if I could change your mind somehow—”

“Whatever the implications of that are, no.”

“And everyone says that  _ I’m _ no fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
